leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Winona
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Winona | jname=ナギ | tmname=Nagi | slogan=yes | sloganline=The bird user taking flight into the world. | image=Omega Ruby Alpha Sapphire Winona.png | size=250px| caption=Art from | gender=Female | colors=yes| eyes=Lavender| hair=Lavender| hometown=Fortree City | region=Hoenn | relatives=Unknown | trainer=yes | trainerclass=Gym Leader Pokémon Trainer | game=yes | generation= , , | games= | leader=yes | gym=Fortree Gym | badge=Badge#Feather Badge Feather Badge | specialist=yes | type= types | brain=no | anime=yes | epnum=AG084 | epname=Who's Flying Now? | enva=Amy Birnbaum | java=Hyōsei }} Winona (Japanese: ナギ Nagi) is the Gym Leader of Fortree City's Gym, known officially as the Fortree Gym. She gives out the to s who defeat her. She specializes in . In the games Winona is the sixth Gym Leader to be fought in the Hoenn Region. She is known as the "Bird User Taking Flight Into the World". She is in charge of the Fortree City Gym, and specializes in s. Upon defeat, Winona rewards the as well as in or in to the triumphant player. She can later be rematched multiple times in after defeating the Elite Four, using teams that progressively become stronger the more she is fought. Winona also makes an appearance in the Pokémon World Tournament in , participating in the Hoenn Leaders, Type Expert , World Leaders, and The Battle Between Legendary Pokémon tournaments. Winona is a very passionate Pokémon Trainer. She loves s, and has developed a bond so close to them that she claims she has "become one with Bird Pokémon." She also taught how to battle to young trainers such as Kylee. After defeating the Elite Four in , Winona can be found atop one of the four transmission towers on the roof level of Mauville City, feeling the wind in her hair. The player cannot interact with her, but can speak to an old woman watching her directly beneath the tower. She asks what could have possibly motivated Winona to do something so reckless and dangerous. / Leader Winona / Sky Tamer Winona :Strategy :I take advantage of speed. :I get my advantage through speed. :Trainer's Pokémon :Graceful sky dancers :Those that dance gracefully in the sky. :Self-Introduction :I can see the ebb and flow of the winds. :The ultimate would be to live as one with nature. :I can see the patterns hidden in the way the wind blows. Pokémon |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Winona.png |prize= 3300 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Winona |game=RS |location=Fortree Gym |pokemon=4 }} | | }} | | Gym battle |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Winona.png |prize= 3300 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Winona |game=E |location=Fortree Gym |pokemon=5 }} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | First rematch |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Winona.png |prize= 9000 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Winona |game=E |location=Fortree Gym |pokemon=5 }} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Second rematch |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Winona.png |prize= 10000 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Winona |game=E |location=Fortree Gym |pokemon=6 }} | | | }} | | | Third rematch |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Winona.png |prize= 11000 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Winona |game=E |location=Fortree Gym |pokemon=6 }} | | | }} | | | Fourth rematch |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Winona.png |prize= 12000 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Winona |game=E |location=Fortree Gym |pokemon=6 }} | | | }} | | | Pokémon World Tournament Winona uses three of these Pokémon in Single Battles, four in Double and Rotation Battles, and all six in Triple Battles. Winona always leads with her signature Pokémon, . =Hoenn Leaders Tournament = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Winona.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Winona |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6 }} | | | }} | | | =Type Expert/World Leaders Tournament = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Winona.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Winona |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6 }} | | | }} | | | =The Battle Between Legendary Pokémon = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Winona.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Winona |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=3 }} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSWinona.png |size=150px |prize= 4,200 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Winona |game=ORAS |location=Fortree Gym |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Quotes ;Fortree Gym * Before battle :"I am Winona. I am the Leader of the Fortree Pokémon Gym. I have become one with bird Pokémon and have soared the skies... However grueling the battle, we have triumphed with grace... Witness the elegant choreography of bird Pokémon and I!" * Being defeated :"Never before have I seen a Trainer command Pokémon with more grace than I... In recognition of your prowess, I present to you this Gym Badge." * After being defeated :"With the , all Pokémon up to LV 70, even those received through trades, will obey your every command. You will also be able to use the HM move outside of battle. And this... This is a gift from me." :"TM40 contains . Its speed... No Pokémon should be able to avoid it." :"Though I fell to you, I will remain devoted to bird Pokémon." ; * After registering her :"Hello, ! Thanks to our battle, I've come to understand my weak points! When I reopen the Gym, I won't go down in defeat again!" * After defeating Champion, before rematch is available :"You've done it, ! News about the new Champion has reached us in Fortree! But... The next time we battle, it's not going to end the same way." * When rematch is available :"Is this ? Our Gym is back in operation! We're waiting for you in Fortree!" * After a rematch :"... Though I have lost, my wings will never break. Yes, in exactly the same way that you never lost sight of your dream." ;Rematch * Before battle :"We humans can never escape gravity's pull on the ground. But by striving for excellence, we have the power to soar! You have scaled the pinnacles as the reigning . Please, allow me to see your power at full flight!" * Being defeated :"I failed to reach your height again..." * After being defeated :"Even though I have lost, the wings of my heart remain unbroken. I can rise and soar again and yet again. I am convinced of it!" ;Pokémon World Tournament * Before battle (first round) :"Witness the elegant choreography of my Pokémon and I!" * Before battle (second round) :"However grueling the battle, we have triumphed with grace... Witness the elegant choreography of my Pokémon and I!" * Before battle (final round) :"I have become one with bird Pokémon and have soared the skies... However grueling the battle, we have triumphed with grace... Witness the elegant choreography of my Pokémon and I!" * Being defeated :"A Trainer that commands Pokémon with more grace than I..." * If the player is defeated :"Our elegant dance is finished!" * After being defeated :"Though I fell to you, I will remain devoted to bird Pokémon." * After winning :"I won, but I see you are one with your Pokémon as well. We should have our Pokémon battle each other again someday!" * In the lobby, after the tournament :"Your devotion... That's what brought you victory. It's praiseworthy." Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire ;Fortree Gym * Before battle :"I am Winona. I am the Leader of the Fortree Pokémon Gym." :"I have become one with bird Pokémon and have soared the skies..." :"However grueling the battle, we will triumph with grace..." :"Witness the elegant choreography of my bird Pokémon and me!" * Being defeated :"Never before have I seen a Trainer command Pokémon with more grace than I..." * After being defeated :"I recognize your talent and present you with this Gym Badge." :"With the Feather Badge, all Pokémon up to Lv. 70, even those received through trades, will obey your every command. You will also be able to use the HM move Fly outside of battle. And this... This is a gift from me." :" ... With this move, the user can restore its HP by up to half of its max HP by landing on the ground and resting its injured body. However, the user loses its Flying-type designation during the turn, so be cautious. You won against me... I know you'll keep aiming higher and higher! Someday, you may even fly up into the sky... That's the impression I get from you." *After becoming Champion :"You became the Champion, a little bird told me. I know you'll keep aiming higher and higher! You'll zip around the land, the sea, and the vastness of the sky... That's the impression I get from you." Artwork Sprites In the anime Winona debuted in Who's Flying Now?. When and first arrived in the Fortree Gym, they learned that Winona was away from the Gym to help out at 's annual Feather Carnival. She was busy taking the attendants, including Max and , for joyrides on her during the festival. She eventually agreed to battle Ash. Suddenly, struck the festival as Winona was showing the group the Gym's battlefield. Winona flew to the scene on her Skarmory, and she went on to rescue the stolen Pokémon before sending Team Rocket blasting off. Afterwards, Winona led the nighttime flying display to commemorate the Feather Carnival's grand finale. Ash and Winona had their Gym the following day in Sky High Gym Battle. Ash's Grovyle managed to defeat Winona's Altaria during the first round, after landing a direct . Ash then sent out to fight , but both Pokémon ended up fainting after an exchange of and , respectively. Afterwards, Winona's took out Grovyle with a single , and Ash subsequently called out his own . After a long aerial battle, Ash prevailed and won the . Character Winona has a deep respect for the sky, and prays to it for good luck prior to taking on a challenger. Winona is confident in her abilities, and is regarded as a master of Pokémon by the citizens of Fortree City. She commands her Pokémon's flight paths and even the degree angle of their attacks. Her defense strategy in is reliant on her Pokémon's ability to fly, but she has trained her Pokémon to fly accurately and cope in all weather conditions. Winona enjoys her Gym's open air layout because it adds an element of unpredictability and challenge to the battle. Pokémon This listing is of Winona's known Pokémon in the : only appeared during the Feather Carnival. Each time, it would bring a child and Winona on its back and fly around the festival. Its customers included and Max. It also helped defeat , who were stealing Pokémon from the festival. Skarmory's known moves are and .}} against was her . With 's speed, Altaria's attacks failed to work time and again. Eventually Altaria was defeated with a , despite having the type advantage.}} was the second Pokémon she used against Ash. Ash battled with , starting with a . Pelipper countered with Steel Wing as a grounding earth, and it was able to maintain its Steel Wing even while using other attacks. Pelipper then used Hydro Pump, but its wing lost contact with the ground and Pikachu used its mistake to its advantage with a attack. Both Pelipper and Pikachu were knocked out due to the damage they took. Pelipper's known moves are , , and .}} |type1=Normal |type2=Flying |img=Winona Swellow.png |epnum=AG085 |epname=Sky High Gym Battle! |vajp=Kōichi Sakaguchi |vaen=Darren Dunstan |desc=The final Pokémon Winona used against was her . It was shown to be a powerful r, with powerful attacks like Aerial Ace and Hyper Beam. It defeated Ash's Grovyle easily and almost beat his , but with a little quick thinking on Ash's part, his Swellow was victorious, winning Ash the . Winona's Swellow was the first Shiny Pokémon owned by a Gym Leader. Swellow's known moves are , , and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=横手久美子 Kumiko Yokote (credited as 氷青 Hyōsei) |en=Amy Birnbaum |es_eu=Emma Jiménez |es_la= |fi=Katja Sirkiä |pt_br=Priscilla Concépcion }} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga History Winona is tasked by the Pokémon Association with supervising the other Hoenn Gym Leaders. It is her job to guide new Gym Leaders and make sure they keep their Gyms running smoothly. She debuts in Hanging Around With Slaking III at the Weather Institute. She stops Norman from battling his to inform him that he had been spending too much time away from his Gym. She asks Norman to come with her so that he may return to his proper Gym Leader duties. Later, she watches Flannery build up a win streak in her Gym. Winona informs Flannery about , a young challenger that has already managed to defeat three other Gym Leaders. Later, Flannery calls all of the Gym Leaders to Fortree City to have a meeting about the mysterious organizations Team Magma and Team Aqua. The group gets into an argument about which team is the villains and which is on the side of good. When Flannery decides to choose Team Magma as the heroes and Team Aqua as the villains, Winona chooses to trust her friend's judgment and picks the same choice. Winona meets Sapphire in person when the latter arrives at Fortree City. They have a Gym battle, but not even the evolution of Sapphire's Chic into is enough to beat Winona. Although she lost, Sapphire gladly accepts Winona's offer to be trained by her. Winona also reveals that the Legendary Pokémon will be awakened soon, and she and the other Gym Leaders want Sapphire to help them prevent chaos from spreading throughout Hoenn. The other Gym Leaders question Winona telling Sapphire all that, since in reality only she and Flannery had actually agreed to Sapphire joining them. Later, Winona agrees to a training session with Sapphire. Due to being angry from a previous argument with Ruby, Sapphire's fury gives her the strength to defeat Winona. Winona praises Sapphire and awards her the Feather Badge for her good work. When and Kyogre are awakened, they begin causing and throughout Hoenn. Flannery and Brawly are sent to deal with Groudon while Roxanne and Wattson are sent to deal with Kyogre. Winona is tasked with evaluating the situation and directing the two teams from the sidelines so that they can succeed in their goals. As Winona and Sapphire assist the wild Pokémon caught in the crossfire, they are approached by the former guardians of Mt. Pyre. The guardians reveal that the culprits behind Groudon and Kyogre's awakening are at the Seafloor Cavern, but they have no way of going there to stop them. Ruby also arrives and reveals that with Sapphire's , he and Sapphire will be able to go to the Seafloor Cavern. Although initially finding Ruby's claims ridiculous, Winona allows the two to go through with it when Sapphire says she trusts Ruby's words. With Ruby and Sapphire gone, Wallace states that he will go to assist Roxanne and Brawly in stopping Groudon. The Pokémon Association Director tells Winona that he will be taking over her supervising duties, which allows her to go and assist her fellow Gym Leaders. Winona goes to help Flannery and Wattson deal with Kyogre, but they are interrupted by the Subleaders of the Sea Scheme of Team Aqua, , Shelly, and . The Subleaders all face one of the Gym Leaders to make sure they can't stop Kyogre from advancing any further. Winona is paired up against Matt, but she manages to easily defeat him. Although defeated, Matt and the other Subleaders manage to keep their opponents occupied long enough for Kyogre to advance to Sootopolis City to battle with Groudon. With the other Gym Leaders too injured to continue battling, Winona and Wallace both head to Sootopolis City to help Ruby and Sapphire against Groudon and Kyogre. When she arrives, Winona finds Sapphire beaten and worried that they won't be able to win. Winona snaps Sapphire out of it by reminding her that she is fighting for the one she loves. Sapphire thanks Winona for helping bring back her confidence and goes to continue the battle alongside Ruby. After Groudon and Kyogre were defeated and returned to their long slumber, Archie and Maxie came out of hiding to attack the heroes and make sure they won't be able to stop their plans again. Wallace attempts to face the two villains, but they reveal that they have kidnapped Winona. With Winona held hostage, Wallace is forced to give up and allows himself to be defeated. After both Team Magma and Team Aqua are defeated, Winona celebrated the victory with her allies and thanked Sapphire and Ruby for their assistance in the battle. Winona appears at the wedding between Wanda and alongside Wallace, Ruby, and Sapphire. She and Wallace stay behind to attend the reception while Ruby and Sapphire go to their mission at the . Winona, along with various people from around Hoenn, is called to Sootopolis City to assist in stopping Grand Meteor Delta, a giant meteoroid threatening to destroy the planet. When the plan to attack Grand Meteor Delta starts, Winona and the others have their Pokémon attack the meteoroid at the same time. This, combined with the might of Mega , successfully shatters Grand Meteor Delta into pieces. She and Wallace had a romantic relationship in the past. When Wallace beat the Pokémon League, he turned down the position of Champion to take over the Sootopolis Gym after his master, Juan. However, he also had the intention of staying close to Winona. Winona was opposed to this act, as she found the idea of a man much stronger than constantly around her to be smothering, which led to her breaking off their relationship. Pokémon This listing is for Winona's Pokémon in the Pokémon Adventures manga. is Winona's first known Pokémon. She was first seen being used to fly to Norman and tell him to return to his Gym. Later, she faced 's Chic in a Gym battle. Despite the 's evolution into , it wasn't enough to defeat Altaria and was defeated. During the and crisis, Altaria was used to battle and easily managed to defeat him.}} is Winona's second known Pokémon. She was first seen being used to train with . She was defeated by Sapphire's Troppy's , giving Sapphire the win. During the and crisis, a tidal wave nearly hit Winona and Sapphire. Masquerain was used to block the wave, but Sapphire's saved them instead. Masquerain's known moves are and , and her Ability is .}} is Winona's third known Pokémon. It was first seen being used to train with . It was defeated by Sapphire's 's , giving Sapphire the win. Beautifly's only known move is , and its Ability is .}} is Winona's fourth known Pokémon. She was first seen being used to train with . She was defeated by Sapphire's Rono's , giving Sapphire the win. Swablu's only known move is , and her Ability is .}} is Winona's fifth known Pokémon. It was first used to battle during the and crisis. Skarmory's known moves are and .}} In the TCG Cards This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Winona or her Pokémon in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Trainer|type2=Supporter|enset=Roaring Skies|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=96/108|jpset=Emerald Break|jprarity=U|jpnum=075/078|enset2=Roaring Skies|enrarity2=Rare Ultra|ennum2=108/108|jpset2=Emerald Break|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=088/078}} Trivia Altaria]] * Winona and Byron are the only Gym Leaders in the to own a giant Pokémon; however, Byron's was only a Fossil. * In , the moveset used by her in the Type Expert and World Leaders tournaments is the exact same as the one used in rematches in Emerald. * In , Winona owns an Altaria that knows , which Altaria does not learn until level 40. ** In addition, said Altaria is level 33 even though cannot evolve until level 35. * In Generation III, Winona's Gym battle can be skipped until the Pokémon League, where her Badge is required to progress. This is no longer the case in , where the player cannot fully pass without her Badge. * Winona's team changes from an all-female party in her Gym battle to an all-male party in her rematches in . Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Ruby and Sapphire characters Category:Emerald characters Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Flying-type Trainers Category:Trainers with Shiny Pokémon Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon de:Wibke es:Alana fr:Alizée it:Alice ja:ナギ zh:娜琪